bad dreams
by dearie.Phil.4.4
Summary: mass confusion! and most of it stems from the laser focused super seal!


although my stories are few and far between, i think this one is my best. be brutal with your comments but do not dis the Kono/steve if you dont like it then dont read any farther.

I dont own any thing {i wish}

This is a story of a particular couple in Hawaii. I know, I know. Hawaii, you cannot imagine the number of freaking couples on a honeymoon in this island state. But there is one couple that really stands out in our hearts, and this is their story. Although it is not predominantly long it is more than sufficient to express the simple beginnings of a relationship that exists between a certain Kono Kalakaua and a Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett

"Boss!" Kono exclaimed whilst haphazardly waving her hand in front of Steve McGarrett face.

To no avail he was still off on his own planet

"McGarrett!" she tried.

Still nothing

"Steve!" she yelled.

The use of his first name got to him as he jumped and knocked over a stack of papers sitting on his desk.

"What! Hu-… Oh, Kono it's you." He said his face relaxing on the last bit.

"Whoa, boss. You feelin' okay?" she asked

Looking affronted, he answered. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine, why do you ask, Kono?"

She raised her eyebrows "well, you seem kind of…I don't know… out of it, guess"

"Oh, just stress, you know." He tried

"Stress, my rear end! Come on boss. You can trust me. What's really eating at you?"

He sighed and rested his head in his hands "After that case last week I can't get the image of you being held at gunpoint out of my dreams. I can't even close my eyes anymore. "he sounded defeated which was something Kono had never seen before. At least not coming from the mighty Steve McGarrett, and it scared her a little.

Kono walked around his desk and placed a comforting hand on his back. This gesture seemed to ease him a little.

"I keep dreaming about it, but in the dream, I'm the one that shoots you. It just makes me feel useless. I feel like I shot you myself, Kono. And I might as well have, you wouldn't have been there if I hadn't chosen that door to enter."

Kono walked around his chair and knelt down by his chair, using one hand to lift his eyes to meet hers. "Steve, I'm standing right here and I didn't get shot. You had no idea what was waiting beyond that door. You have to know that I trust you with my life, and these life endangering situations are just part of our job. I know that you would never intentionally put m-…the team in that kind of danger on purpose.

"I don't know what I would have done if he would have pulled the trigger." Steve said. "I don't think I could lose another person that I care about" lifting his gaze to her face again he unconsciously brushed a stray hair back.

They both froze, Kono staring at Steve's hand, that was inches away from her cheek. They both felt it. The tension that surrounds them when Chin and Danny leave. After a moment they both looked up and catch each other staring. Steve takes the hint, and in one graceful move he tangles one hand in her hair, while wrapping the other around her waist and pulls her towards him in the last inch before their lips meet.

Although Kono is shocked she didn't hesitate to use one hand to mess with his hair while the other traces his bicep lightly. and as soon as the kiss began it ended.

Steve took a step back from Kono abruptly and walked out of his office towards his car.

Kono was taken aback, but wasted no time in pursuing Steve out to his car. It wasn't until Steve pulled out his truck keys did he realize someone was following him. He turned to see Kono walking up behind him. She looked at him with a look that said "what was that about"

Steve was the first to speak "I'm sorry Kono, that was my fault. I shou-…" he was cut off with a soft kiss from Kono.

"why would you be sorry?"

Steve now looked confused "did I-…did you-…What!"

Kono looked at him with a smirk "if I didn't want you to kiss me, you would know it" she winked.

And with that she strode of towards her car.

"it's going to be an interesting work week" Steve thought aloud

hope you liked it!


End file.
